The Blind Bet
by TwilightGD
Summary: Sokka makes a drunken bet to be blind for a day and is now at Toph's mercy. Started out as a one shot for Tokka week.
1. Chapter 1

Tokka Week

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made

**Blind Challenge.**

Toph was grinning from ear to ear. Why, because she was foreseeing a day full of hilarity at the expense of a certain wolf-tailed warrior. She walked along the marble floors to his room in the fire nation palace. They were there to attend a meeting with Firelord Zuko about reconstruction plans for both areas in the fire nation and the former fire nation colonies in the earth kingdom.

Toph remembered that the meeting went well, even if it was as boring as feeling sap crawl down a tree. However, it was the after meeting event that has caused her no end of delight to see the next day. So she finally came to the door to Sokka's room carrying a piece of cloth in her hands. She quietly opened the large wooden door to reveal a still snoring Sokka.

'Figures. Snoozles you really live up to your name' she thought.

As quietly as she could, she came to stop at his overly large bed.

'Well Mr. Manly-man let's see how you handle this. Please don't disappoint me I have been looking forward to this all night,' Thought Toph as an even wider grin spread across her face.

With that she got in his bed and searched for his head, with the loud snores it was an easy find. Taking the cloth she lifted his head and tide it around, completely covering up his eyes. Running a finger across his face she stopped at his lips and blushed.

'Time-out! Head in the game Toph, this is not what we came here for.'

She removed her hand from his face, a little reluctantly, and decided to get the day started. Getting out of the silk laden bed, she positioned herself and with a simple movement shot half the bed into the air turning Sokka into the Human catapult.

"Aah what-where-who, are we under attack? what's going on I can't see." Sokka panicked in a half sleep state flailing around on the ground trying to gain his senses.

"Relax O-Sleepy one. That was just your wakeup call." Said Toph chuckling at the feel of Sokka moving around on the floor like a crazy squirrel-rabbit.

"Toph is that you, I should have known. Why did you wake my up in the middle of the night?" Sokka demanded finally getting up off the floor while still blinded.

"First off it's morning. Second, Today is the day you walk a mile in my shoes, or lack there of," Toph stated in a Wiseman like voice.

Sokka was dumbfounded. What was she talking about? He moved his way clumsily across the floor and smashed his foot into a couch. Crying out in pain and rubbing his poor foot, he finally felt something around his head. He reached up and came across what appeared to be a blindfold. He was about to take it off when Toph came up to him and smacked his hands away.

"Oh No! I am not going to have you ruin my fun. You are not allowed to remove that blindfold until sunset tonight remember?"

"What are you talking about Toph? Is this some kind of bad joke?" Sokka asked rubbing his hands and 'glaring' at where he thought Toph was.

"Don't you remember last night at the bar?" Toph asked innocently taking a seat on the very couch Sokka just hit.

Sokka was now trying to concentrate on the previous day. He remembered the meeting and how boring it was, and after that he, Toph and Zuko went out for some drinks. But what happened next. The events of the previous night slowly came back to him.

()()()()()()()()

Zuko took them all out to a modest bar not too far from the palace. The bar was a place where nobles and the like came to unwind and relax. It wasn't small by any standard, but also wasn't large at all. It was just right with only about 15 or so tables. They came and sat down at one of the tables and ordered their first rounds.

The night was filled with drinking, friendly conversation and random drinking games that Toph threw in. It wasn't till their seventh round that Sokka made his mistake.

"You know Toph…_hic_…I have always wondered what it was like to be you, ya'know." Sokka said in a tipsy voice.

Toph was handling herself much better then Sokka could have known. She 'Eyed' the warrior for a moment before speaking up.

"What do you mean by that Sokka?" She asked truly curious.

"Well… you are like the most awesomeness', best earthbender there is" Sokka complimented. "You can move mountains, and bend metal and stuff."

As Sokka took another sip of his drink he didn't notice the red starting to form on Toph's face. Zuko just took another sip enjoying the show.

"And you can do all that while being blind, because you do that thing with your feet." Sokka proclaimed while lifting his foot to the table for effect.

It was then that Zuko had an idea. He put down his mug and leaned forward unto the table.

"You know Sokka you could find out what it is like to be Toph." He smirked as his plan was forming in his head.

Toph turned toward him just as eager to hear what he had to say as Sokka was.

"Really, How?" Sokka asked excitedly.

"Well I don't know about the bending, but you could try being blind for a day." Zuko proposed while slowly turning his head towards Toph.

Toph now grinned, she knew where this was going and she wanted in. She sat upright and put her own mug down waiting for the fun to begin. Zuko took this as a signal and looked over to a confused looking Sokka.

"What…What…do you mean. I can't be blind for a day?" Sokka retorted.

"Yes you can. All we have to do is blindfold you for an entire day and you will know what it is like to be Toph." Zuko declare. "We can even make it a little interesting."

In Sokka's drunken state he couldn't tell what was about to happen. He just put down is mug and put all of his attention on Zuko.

"What do you mean interesting?' Sokka asked.

"A wager. You go the whole day blindfolded and you get a prize." Zuko explained to his water tribe friend nonchalant.

"Like what?" Sokka asked.

"How bout an all you can eat meat buffet," Toph chimed in, "On me."

Toph knew he couldn't resist the temptation. She was already starting to imagine a blind Sokka trying to get through one day. He would even last 4 hours.

"De._hic_..al, I goo blind for day and you give me meat. Sounds vairly simple enough." Sokka slurred out getting up from his seat extending his hand to Zuko.

"Deal," Zuko took his hand before continuing, "Now we just need someone to follow you to make sure you don't cheat."

Toph lit up, she knew Zuko had this plan and was ever more delighted to go along. She waved her hand in the air to get their attention.

"Oh I can do it," She cheered happily.

"It's done then. Tomorrow Sokka is blind, and Toph will make sure he stays that way until sunset." Zuko announced as if making a decree to his people.

()()()()()()()()()()()

As the memories came back Sokka had clumsily found his way to the couch and sat next to Toph. Regretting ever having made this bet. He rested his arms on his legs and gave a sign.

"So now I have to go the whole day blindfolded"

"Yup"

"With you following me everywhere I go"

"Ummhmm"

"And I can't take this thing off 'til sunset right"

"You got it Sokka"

How in the world was he going to get through this mess in one piece? He doubted he could even put his clothes on, let alone walk and eat.

Toph got up and grabbed Sokka's hand getting him off the couch with a hard pull. She had on a wicked _Bandit Grin_ as she led him to the door for breakfast.

"Come on now, I can't wait to get this day started." Toph cried in a malevolent tone.

'Maybe this won't be so bad after all' Sokka thought as he felt Toph's hand hold him tight as he was being pulled from his room. His face slightly turned red. Being with Toph for an entire day might just be worth the troubl…BAM.

Sokka had just walked face first into the corner of his door but still being pulled by Toph.

"Oh you have got to be more careful Sokka. You could hurt yourself." Toph said sweetly.

Sokka could just feel the grin on her face as he rubbed his now bleeding nose. It doesn't seem that this was going to be as easy as he first thought.

**I got my review and I am continuing this fic. Please, Please note that I know my grammar stinks; it was and still is my greatest weakness.**

**If anyone out there would like they can fix my grammar and I will repost it. **

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blind bet part 2

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made

**Blind bet part 2**

We find ourselves in the personal dinning room of the Firelord. The food had just been laid out and he was just about to sit down next to his girlfriend, when he heard an unusual amount of noise coming from the hallway.

_**Clank…Crash…Thump**_**.**

"TOPH ARE YOU TRYING TO RUN ME INTO EVERY TABLE AND VASE IN THE PALACE?!" Came an angry yell from down the corridor.

"Hey you don't see me running into anything do you?" Came another voice.

Mai raised an eyebrow towards the hallway door and before she could ask what was going on in came Toph Beifong holding onto the wrist of a battered and upset looking watertribe warrior. She eyed the scene before her, the earthbender seemed normal enough save for the huge grin on her face as she made her way to a vacant seat across from her, but it was Sokka's appearance that demanded attention.

She notices that he was still in his sleep clothes and they were now very wrinkled and in some places torn. His hair was a mess and that's when she saw the piece of cloth around his eyes. 'Okay…I have heard of kinky things but this is just weird' she thought.

Mai turned her head to look at Zuko and saw he had a smirk that could rival Toph's infamous _bandit grin. _This is just too strange to go on without some answers.

She was pulled out of her thoughts, as Sokka started to head towards what he hoped was the table. He was holding out his arms blindingly searching for the chair with his hands. He actually managed to touch the chair's back and made his way to sit down next to Toph. Zuko was doing well in holding back the laughter trying to break free at Sokka's antics.

"Finally." Signed Sokka as he relaxed into the chair.

"Oh come now Sokka it wasn't that bad." Toph said innocently.

"Oh no, not bad at all." Sokka replied calmly. "Unless you count the 6 table corners, 8 vases, and 4 wall torches! Those things are pointy you know." He said while rubbing his head.

Toph just shrugged before taking a sip of her drink. Zuko let out a small chuckle. Mai had had enough of being out of the loop.

"(Sign)…So is there any reason at all that Sokka is still in his bed robes, hair a mess, and blindfolded, or is this just something you do every other day." Mai asked coolly.

All 'eyes' faced Mai, Toph smiled but it was Zuko that spoke up.

"Well Mai, Sokka has made a bet that he can go the whole day blind and be completely fine." Said Zuko simply while looking over to the now pouting water warrior.

Mai now wore a face of interest. Something like this doesn't happen too often in the palace and it might just be fairly entertaining. She smirks as she watches Sokka try to find his cup and knocking over things along the way.

'Man this is a lot harder than Toph makes it look, where is that stupid cup. I can smell it but still' Sokka thought. That was when he started to realize he could smell everything in the room. The food, flowers, the tea, even the scent of Toph next to him started to come to him clearer than ever. He never noticed it before, but Toph had a very unique scent to her, kind of like a mixture of dirt and a grassy field.

'Did she always have this scent,' Sokka thought before grabbing hold of what he believed to be his cup. 'There you are.'

Zuko chuckled a little and got an off target glare from Sokka.

"What you never seen a blindfolded guy drink tea before?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"No, I can honestly say I have never seen anything like this before." Zuko answered through fits of light laughter.

'Great is this what I am going to face all day long. The universe _just_ loves me.' Sokka groaned mentally before taking a mouthful of his…drink?

Sokka immediately spit out what he just drank across the table onto the wall. Zuko was laughing his head off and Toph started pounding the table. Mai even started laughing but couldn't be heard over the other two hyena-monkeys.

"Wow Sokka I have seen anyone down a cup of melted butter before." Zuko laughed holding his sides, "Nice distance too."

Sokka went through his three common emotions when in situations like this, surprise, embarrassment, and finally anger. Breakfast continued in this manner, it wasn't until Sokka mistook a piece of bread as a napkin that Toph decided to help out.

She described a trick to him she used. By first placing the plate, with food already on it, in front of you and the drink beside it, you trace the sides of the plate with your finger and then lightly touch the plates contents until you have an idea of where and what everything is. Sokka slowly got the hang of it and breakfast was soon over.

Sokka never realized how different food was when you had to feel for it. It was hard for him to tell what the food was from just its texture. Not knowing what you were eating was so strange for him, but hey he was Sokka and food was still food.

"So what's next for you Sokka?" Zuko asked while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I don't really know, can't really do my normal routine, and I guess I can't go into town easily like this." Sokka stated leaning back on his chair.

"Wrong answer snoozles," Exclaimed Toph as she stood up, "You have to go the whole day as NORMAL for this bet. That means you have to do whatever you normally do, whether it's training, bathing, or dared I say it, shopping."

"You have got to be kidding right? How in the world am I going to do any of that stuff if I can't see a thing?" questioned Sokka shocked at the mere thought of it.

"Oh yeah its so impossible to do anything if you can't see." Toph panicky said placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Sorry." Sokka said dropping his forehead on the table with a thud. Just how many times in one life can a guy forget someone has been blind since birth?

"She does have a point Sokka." Mai interrupted the blind duo. "The bet you made was for you to go through a day blind like Toph, and she does a lot more than just sit around in a room all day."

"Got you there Sokka." Zuko confirmed while making a mental note to give Mai a little something for adding to the fun.

"And don't you usually do sword training after breakfast?" Zuko asked amused.

Sokka groaned, but nodded his head.

"Yes. Yes he does Sparky. He also asked me to help him out sometimes with it, and you know I think today would be great." Toph declared with an evil grin.

Sokka sat up straight and started sweating. Zuko and Mai looked at the earthbender with eyes screaming 'we have got to see this'. Sokka slowly turned his head to Toph.

"No, I..I think I can handle it myself today. N-no need to bother you." Sokka said nervously.

"It will not be a bother at all. You know I always love to help out my friends when they need me." Toph said pleasantly.

And with that she grabbed his hand again heading back to his room to get his gear.

**This story has really gotten my imagination running, so it will be a short multi-chap. If anyone has any ideas or things they would like to see in this story let me know.**

**And don't forget, I know my grammar isn't the best. If you can help me with it thank you, but please don't review and say I need to fix my grammar. What I really need is a beta reader.**


	3. Chapter 3

After discovering the joy of finding the right clothes and how in the world to put them on, Sokka was once a gained dragged to

Blind Bet part 3

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made

After discovering the joy of finding the right clothes and how in the world to put them on, Sokka was once again dragged to the outside training courtyard of the palace. Toph allowed Sokka to do his normal warm-up exercises before starting the real workout.

Zuko and Mai made it just in time for the show. Zuko told them he would start them off and stop when the winner, AKA Toph, was done having her fun. Zuko stepped forward in-between the two.

"Today's match will have the Great Blind Bandit versus the Blind Blockhead!" Zuko proclaimed to an audience of three.

Sokka just glare in Zuko's direction eyebrows furrowed, while Toph simply smiled and cracked her knuckles.

"Fighters are you ready?" Asked Zuko.

"Just get it started spit-fire, I have so much fun planned for today that I know Meat-for-brains can't wait to do." Toph said getting into her stance.

Said Meat-for-brains just gulped and unsteadily got into his own stance hoping he will come out of this at least with his head still in the same place.

"Ready FIGHT."

Toph, as always, waited for her opponent to make the first move. Readying herself for whatever attacks the swordsmen could pull. Sokka held his sword in a defense position near his head trying to figure out how he should attack when he couldn't even tell where his opponent was.

'This is completely insane, I don't have a clue where she is or even how I am going to attack if I did know.' Thought Sokka as he move ever so slowly closer to where he heard Toph shout to Zuko moments beforehand.

Upon feeling his movements Toph smirked and went into action. She started earthbending fist sized rocks at Sokka. After hearing the familiar sounds of Toph's earthbending, Sokka moved faster and managed to dodge the first two stones by diving to the right.

'Okay close one, but if I can at least hear her bend beforehand I can try to evade whatever she sends my way. I hope.'

"Not bad sword-boy. But you do know that was just the beginning" Toph merrily announced.

And with that said she moved into a new stance and began to cut lose. The earth shook under Sokka and he knew what was coming. Soon Sokka was trying desperately to evade multiple rock pillars shooting out form the ground.

Zuko busted out laughing at the marvelous entertainment before him. Sokka being thrown around like a rag doll by Toph with him screaming like a wild hog-monkey. Mai chuckled lightly seeing the water tribe warrior narrowly avoid running into another rock column. He was jumping around and bending his body in a way that would even impress Ty Lee, even if most of the actions were involuntary.

'This crazy psycho is trying to KILL me.' Sokka thought as he landed on his butt once again desperately trying to catch his breath.

He was about to get back up when the earth shook and another pillar spring in front of him, right between his opened legs.

After thanking the spirits he was still a male, he shouted angrily to the tyrant of Terra firma, "TOPH you do know I want to have kids someday Right!"

'Maybe even dark haired ones with green ey...' He shook his head to clear away the thoughts racing in and was glad that she was blind and not able to see his reddening face.

"Oh don't worry you big baby, you still have all you parts in working order." Toph joked, but with her own face becoming a little pink from her own thoughts.

"Now lets see how long it stays that way."

After some 20 minutes Sokka was getting the hang of reading the earth and avoiding Toph's 'rock pillars of doom' and 'boulders of death.' Right before the attack the earth would shake and Sokka waited for the direction of the pillar to make it known. Suddenly as a new pillar flew from the ground Sokka jumped back slightly and swung his sword cutting the stone cleanly in two. He then proceeded to get closer and closer to Toph. In a do or die move Sokka jumped into the air and swung his sword down, flat side down of course, to where he believed Toph was. However before He made contact Toph sunk into the earth and shot up out several feet away.

Everyone was a more than a little impressed at the display and Toph relaxed.

"OK that's enough for today." She declared walking towards the now exhausted warrior.

Sokka collapsed to the ground grateful to still be able to walk. Toph came up to him and slapped him in the back.

"Not bad. You know a few more spars like this and you might be able to fight blind all the time." Toph said smiling. "What do you say same time tomorrow?"

Sokka choked out a 'no' and got off the floor.

Zuko and Mai came up to the warriors and brought them each a drink.

"You did pretty good Sokka, I only counted you falling 20 times and running into a wall 13." Zuko said amusingly.

"HEY" Sokka jibed.

"Your right Zuko. It was only 19 times in the air and 15 run-ins'." Toph corrected.

Sokka just crossed his arms and grumbled about stupid pillars and annoying firelords.

"So what's next on the list?" Asked Mai simply.

Sokka pulled out of his pity-party and thought for a minute.

"Aaaaa, oh I remember now, Katara wanted me to pick up some spices here in town for her." Sokka answered.

"I can't believe I am saying this but, get dressed we are going shopping." Cheered Toph with a slight evil grin forming on her face.

Sokka felt warning signals come on, and they only intensified as he was pushed towards his room by the overly excited earthbender.

()()()()()()()()()

After a shower and change of clothes Sokka and Toph headed for the market area. It was an odd sight to say the least for the citizens of the Fire Nation. Many knew the two war heroes, Toph world's greatest earthbender, and Sokka the water tribe strategist and sword master, but to see them like this was just plain weird.

For there was a widely grinning Toph followed by a stumbling blindfolded Sokka.

Sokka was having a trying time to say the least, Toph had stopped leading him by the hand, much to his disappointment, and he had to follow her based on her voice. He had figured he had run into about 14 people and even got slapped by a woman he _accidentally_ bumped into and _accidentally_ grabbed her backside to keep himself from falling over.

A small boy came over to Toph and asked.

"Ah Miss Toph, what is wrong with Mr. Sokka?" the boy asked innocently.

"Well short stuff this is what happens when you drink too much adult drinks." She answered before continuing, "Now don't you be a blockhead too and drink or it might happen to you too." She finished while smiling and padding the boy on the head.

The boy nodded as he watched the tall water warrior fall into a cart of cabbages and a strange man cry out in tears over the lost of the round vegetables.

Every so often Toph would stop and say hi to a few people she knew allowing Sokka to catch up. They had finally made it to the spice store and Sokka clumsy entered. The middle-aged man at the front greeted them.

"Hello Toph and So...aaa…Sokka what's with the blindfold?" The man asked eyeing Sokka inch his way to the counter.

"Long story short don't make bets with evil earthbenders." Sokka answered crossing his arms.

Toph just snorted with a smile while nodding.

"Soo, what can I do you for?" The spice man asked.

"Just need to get some spices for my Sister." Sokka said while handing the man a piece of paper.

He read through the list and went in the back to fetch his order.

"Man I am so glad I wrote a list before yesterday, there is no way I would be able to find this stuff like this." Sokka said. "And has it always smelled like this in here?"

"Has to me, spices give off a really strong smell. I can't stand to be in here for too long." Toph explained. She then got a little idea and walk along the walls searching for something. She went along the shelves of spices and smelled her way until she found what she was looking for.

There Sokka stood amazed at how over powering the store was to his nose. He never felt it like this before, guess when you can't see all the other sense get a wake up call and work overtime. Suddenly he felt Toph come up next to him.

"Hey Sokka try this spice out, I think it will go great with the hippo-cow we are having tonight." Toph said.

"Ok so wher…" Sokka question was cut short as Toph's spiced filled finger entered his mouth.

Normally a gesture like this would be considered slightly romantic, but with these two nothing was normal. For you see the spice that Toph found and just placed into Sokka's mouth was what the locals' called 'Nova Pepper' a spice so hot that even non-benders could shoot flames from their body after a taste.

Sokka was going through a state of unimaginable pain. His whole body went from a dark tan to bright pink, to bright red, and finally stopping at blinding crimson. Upon reaching this point he did what anyone else would do, opened his mouth screaming at the top of his lungs for water and running around like a chicken-pig with it's head cut off.

Needless to say when the owner returned carrying the spices from Sokka's list he was a mixture of confused and worried at the scene before him. A young blind girl rolling on the ground laughing hysterically and a tall blindfolded man grabbing his neck running around like crazy asking for water in a horsed voice. Toph notice him and got enough control to lift the bottle of Nov pepper and chuckle. The man signed and went to get Sokka some milk to cancel out the pepper.

**And there you have it Part 3 done. I think I only have 2 more, maybe three. Hope you are enjoying the Tokka fun and please remember to review. **

**Also remember I am taking request for what happens to the master of sarcasm. **


	4. Chapter 4

"I am so getting you back for that, you know that right

Blind Bet part 4

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made

"I am so getting you back for that, you know that right?" Sokka stated angrily as the two walked down the road. Well, Toph walking and Sokka stumbling around in pursuit.

"Oh what's wrong Sokka, was it a tinsy bit to hot for you?" Toph asked as sweetly as she could.

Sokka glared at the evil earthbender, thinking about all the things he wanted to do for revenge. He was not going to just let this fly.

"Your glaring at me aren't you." Toph said snapping Sokka out of his thoughts.

"I am blind and even you are blind. Do you really think it has any effect?" She signed.

Sokka raised his hand, but stopped himself from opening his mouth and saying something stupid and continued to grumble.

"So it's noon. Want to get something to eat?" Toph asked turning her head towards Sokka.

"Need you ask?"

"Wait, how do you know it's noon you can't see anything!" Sokka cried freezing in his place.

"I can still feel can't I!"

"The sun is right above us, I can feel the heat from it straight up meaning its noon." Toph answered.

"Oh," was Sokka only reply before they headed out in search for lunch. He never thought of that before. He began remembering that even during their travels she did have a good sense of the time of day.

'Man this girl just keeps amazing me. There isn't anything she hasn't come up with to live a normal life. Why the heck did her father think she was ever helpless?' Sokka thought as they walked down to the restaurants area in an awed state at the more he learned about Toph.

Toph stopped as they arrived at the entranceway to the 'Food district' as Sokka called it. Unfortunately Sokka kept moving and ran right into her, knocking her to the ground.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING PONYTAIL!" she cried lifting her head off the ground.

Sokka was about to apologies before he thought for a second then smirked.

"Can't", he said simply as he searched for her arm to pull her up.

"Oh…right sorr…hey wait a minute did you just." Toph exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Sokka.

"Finally my turn!" Sokka laughed out loud at his small victory.

Toph was dumbfounded, how in the world she fell for that was beyond her. It wasn't until she felt pressure on her ankle that she snapped back to reality. She blushed at first from his touch, but that was soon dispelled when the hand moved closer to her foot.

With a single movement, Toph knocked Sokka's hand away and had him pinned in the earth to her eye level.

"You!" she stated with authority, "do NOT touch my feet got it."

"Got it" Sokka's voice squeaked.

Toph took a deep breath and clamed down before earthbending the shaken warrior free. She then gave him her personal brand of affection, a nice hard punch in the arm.

"Alright, I will admit you got me there, but don't get cocky the score is still Sokka one, Me 1 million." She said before turning and entering the district.

"Owe…how do you always managed to hit the exact same spot every time." Sokka asked while rubbing his shoulder.

It was a mystery that he could never figure out. He was hit soo many times that the bruise was becoming permanent. One could almost say it was a birthmark or a tattoo when it was fresh.

"Practice," Toph replied casually, "So where do you want to go for lunch?"

Sokka paused for a moment to consider the question of questions, Where to eat? This should not be taken lightly, for this simple query has brought about great wars and broken up many a family. He closed his eyes, for effect, and brought his hand to his chin, in a manner that he called his 'Idea Pose'. It was in this moment of complete tranquility that his nose picked up on a heavenly scent. It was faint, but still captured is attention placing him in a daze. He must follow it.

Toph just stood, getting more annoyed with every passing moment waiting for Sokka to choose a place to eat. She was tapping her foot waiting and was about to tell the water warrior to hurry it up. She opened her mouth, but stopped in surprise when Sokka cried out.

"This way!"

With that outburst the blinded warrior took off into the crowed district. Toph had to pick up her speed to catch up with Sokka. She was in shock at what she felt, the clumsy goof that could barely take two steps without knocking into something or someone was maneuvering through the busy street like nothing, he wasn't hitting anyone or anything and his movements seemed more graceful then ever.

'Okay, what's gotten into him. If I didn't know any better I swear he could see just fine. Maybe even better than ever.' Toph thought while avoiding another person.

'Left. Right. Smelly man, avoid. Getting closer. Crate, angel body 30 degrees left. Approximant distance from target 30 feet.' Sokka's mind calculated robotically.

"We are here!" Sokka cheered happily as he stopped at a small outdoor restaurant.

"Finally." Toph said coming up beside her happy friend. "I didn't know you knew this place so well."

"What do you mean? Do you know where we are?" Sokka asked curiously while finding an open table with his hands and sitting down.

Toph took a seat as well, but 'eyed' Sokka for a moment.

"You seriously don't know where we are or what you just did?" She asked slightly stunned. "How did you find this place then?"

"I just smelled something really tasty cooking and followed it to this place." Sokka said while scratching his cheek with his finger.

"Your kidding right?" Toph declared in a manner that could only be called controlled surprise.

"You followed the scent of the food here."

"Yup"

"From the entrance way."

"Pretty much."

"Avoiding all the people in the crowd and random junk."

"yea…wait there where people on the road?"

Toph nearly fell out of her seat from that last statement. Just when she thought he was getting the same kind of impressive 'blind sense' as she had, he goes and said something like that. She puts her right elbow on the table and rests her chin in her hand.

"(Sign) Sokka you are undeniably the King of Meatheads."

"Ummm…yeah." Sokka replied dreaming as another scent of cooked meat entered his nostrils.

"You know" Toph smirk, "I bet that if I had a cooked piece of steak around my neck during practice you could have actually gotten close to hitting me."

"You know," Sokka snapped back, "there is more on my mind than just meat, Toph."

"Such as?"

"Boomerangs for one."

"…You are not improving your status you know."

"Hmmmm, although if you did wear piece of," Sokka's started but was quickly cut off.

"Not a chance your Majesty!" Toph cut in, flicking Sokka in the forehead.

With that as the closer, both warriors ordered some food and ate. The waiter was awestruck that not only did Sokka order his food, but also that he already knew what was cooking before the waiter could tell them.

As for eating, Sokka was much better than before, only mistaken the saltshaker for his cup this time. After finishing their meals the two just talked for a while about random stuff.

Many customers and passerby came up to them and greeted them friendly, some even wanting autographs. Most wondering what in the world was up with the blindfold. A few kids came up to Toph and asked if she would metal-bend for them.

They spent the last few hours talking with others before giving their goodbyes and leaving the restaurant.

Toph noticed that without the power of meat, Sokka was back to stumbling around every so often as he followed her.

However, the happy time was not to last too long. As the friends passed back into the market place they found a not so pleasant 'sight'.

**A/N Aha I give ya'll a cliffy. **

**First off though I want to apologize for the lateness of this chap, I was battling a cold for a week and didn't even touch my computer. And then my family decided to take a trip to see my grandparents. **

**However it did give me time to think up more ideas for this story. **

**How you liked this chap, not as much physical comedy as the last one but hey can't all be like that. **

**Stay tuned for the final chap it will have Action, Romance, and good'ole Tokka fun. Not to mention a brief look into the mind of our favorite meathead**.


	5. Chapter 5

However it was when they came close to a

Blind Bet part 5

Conclusion

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made

However, the happy time was not to last too long. As the friends passed back into the market place they found a not so pleasant 'sight'.

**(And now the conclusion to the Blind bet**)

It was already the time when most of the shops were closing up for the day. However it seemed that some people were still trying to get some last minute…_shopping…_done.

"Hey leave my Mom alone!" Cried a small girl with dark hair outside a small jewelry stand.

"Beat it pip-squeak, your mother tried to cheat me." Bellowed a large muscular man.

"I did no such thing! I only asked you to pay the full price for what you took." Shouted a older women with short hair in a bun being held by both arms from another man behind her.

"You hear that boss, she wanted more money for this poor excuse for jewelry." Chuckled the third member of the group of men. As he finished his sentence he kick over the stand making all the shiny metal charms fall to the dirt floor.

Both women could only look in shock as their livelihood fell to the ground. They both now became angry and afraid.

"And can you believe she wanted a whole silver piece for this poor excuse for a bracelet." Laughed the member known as boss holding up a ruff looking silver bracelet.

The small girl looked up at the man and the object in his hand. Her blood started to boil over and she ran to the large man and tried to jump to grab the jewelry from him.

"Give that back, that is the first thing I made by myself." She yelled with tears of anger coming down her face.

The large man laughed at the small girl's antics that was until she did something he wasn't expecting. A blinding pain suddenly went through his foot and up his leg making him drop the bracelet as he went to grab his foot.

The girl quickly bent down to the ground and grabbed the bracelet holding it close to chest.

"Why you little…" yelled Boss as he went straight for the girl.

"Mei-lin RUN" shouted the older women.

The young girl, Mei-lin, looked up and saw the large man bring his fist back ready to punch her. She closed her brown eyes waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a tall blue clad stranger holding the large man's raised arm, stopping it cold.

Sokka didn't waste anytime and before the large man could utter a sound he stroke him two times in the midsection causing him to tilt forward and then Sokka swept his foot. With the man's balance thrown off Sokka shifted his body weight and threw the larger man clear over him and 20 feet away into the adjacent wall, effectively knocking him out cold.

Everyone was utterly surprised, not just with what happened but also that the person that did it appeared to be blindfolded.

"Bo-Boss, you will pay for that, come on Xing." Shouted the man shaking off his surprise.

The man holding the women dropped her to the floor and both ran to rush Sokka. As they near him however, both saw a slight smirk form on his face. Before they know it the ground shook and the two were sent flying into the air landing moments later near their unconscious boss.

"Man we can't go one day without having to deal with trash like this." Toph said annoyed as she came up by Sokka.

"Yup, it just goes with the territory of being heroes." Sokka said matter-of-factly. "Would you really have it any other way?"

"Hmm…Nahh, It would be too boring any other way." Toph said grinning.

"I'll check on the two over here. Care to…_deal_…with our new friends over there." Sokka asked amusingly.

Cracking her knuckles and giving a smile that sent shivers down the older woman's spine Toph replied with a 'oh so sweet' voice.

"Sure, it would be my pleasure."

As Toph went her way Sokka approached the two merchants.

"Are you guys okay?"

Mei-lin stood up slowly and looked over to her mother as she picked herself off the ground.

"Yes, thank you for saving us." Mei-lin said quietly.

Sokka gave them a warm smile causing the girl to blush and wish she could see his eyes.

"That's great, we just came around the corner and heard all that arguing going on and, well, one thing lead to another and here we are." Sokka declared.

"Yeah those guys tried to cheat my mom out of our good jewelry and smashed up our stand." Mei-lin said angry. "They even made fun of my first bracelet."

"Is that right?" Sokka said amusingly.

He turned his head slightly, "Hey Toph, those guys tried to cheat these ladies out of their best stuff and even made fun of the girl's first bracelet."

"OH did they now." Was her only reply before more shaking of earth could he heard and a new wall was made to block others view as she did her work.

"Excuse me sir but who are you?" Asked the mother as she came up to her daughter.

"Oh right sorry, my name is Sokka and the one over there is Toph Bei fong."

The women thought for a moment before realization dawned on her face.

"Wait, The warriors that fought with Firelord Zuko and the Avatar to end the war?" she asked astonished.

"Yup, that's us."

Mei-lin looked from her mother to the tall 'warrior' in amazement. She was just saved by two of the most famous people in the world. However, she really needed to know something.

"Umm, Sir Sokka, why are you wearing a blindfold?" Mei-lin asked timidly.

"umm, well, aaa," Sokka sheepishly said, "Kind of made a bet to go blind for a day."

Mei-lin was about to ask why when the ground shook again and the new wall lowered to reveal a rather comical sight.

All three men where hanging upside down in an X shape to columns of stone. They were also stripped to nothing but their' under garments.

Toph walked casually to Sokka and the two merchants holding a large sack of coins.

"Here you go," She said handing the pouch to the mother, "They were so sorry for mistreating you that they wanted to repay you for the trouble they caused."

The women took the pouch and look at the grinning young women and then to the three men. She gave her own smile.

"Why thank you that was most kind of them Miss Bei Fong."

After helping out with picking up all the jewelry and fixing up the stand, they four talked for a while before saying they had to leave.

"Oh wait, Sir Sokka." Said Mei-lin.

"You don't need to say that sir stuff." Sokka said as he turned toward Mei-lin's voice.

"I want you to have this." She said holding out her handmade bracelet.

Sokka bent down to one knee and held out his hand, Mei-lin place the bracelet in his hand.

"Why thank you Mei-lin I will cherish it." Sokka said while smiling.

Mei-lin blushed and said, " an-and t-this." She stepped forward and gave a small kiss to Sokka's cheek.

Sokka was surprised for a second and then smiled as he stood back up.

"Thanks, I will cherish that too."

They said their goodbyes and left the market place.

"Sokka the lady Killer" Toph announced sarcastically.

"Hey what can I say, all part of the hero package."

Toph rolled her eyes, glad for learning such a fun facial expression.

"Well come on Hero boy only one thing left to do for you day of blindness." Toph said before grabbing Sokka's arm and pulling him with her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The two finally came to a stop after walking, well Toph walking Sokka being dragged, to a familiar place to the two. It was a small clearing where you could see the ocean and most of the palace. Sokka always enjoyed laying back and listening to the waves crash into the rocks and Toph loved the fact that from here she could feel a nice breeze and could also feel nearly everything in the imperial city without being in the middle of it all.

"So Sokka do you know where we are?"

"Oh yes how could I ever forget a scenery like this." Sokka replied sarcastically as always.

Toph just hit him in the back of the head.

"Ouch…hey stop it already, how am I suppose to know where I am?"

"Just wait and listen."

Sokka signed but obeyed. As he calmed down he slowly bean to hear things; The crashing of water on rocks, the wind blowing across some trees, and the faint sound of people far away.

'Hmm, waves, wind, and apparently we are pretty far from any people.' Sokka thought. 'We did walk up for most of the way, wait I know where we are.'

"Well?" Toph asked.

"We are at the _Gaang spot_." Sokka proclaimed happily.

"Bingo ponytail, but how we let you name it I will never know." Toph said shaking her head.

"Soo," Sokka asked curious, "why are we here?"

"WE are here to find out what you learned from your day of walking in my shoes, feet, whatever." Toph stated.

Sokka sat down and leaned against a rock and Toph followed suit sitting next to him, but having a small space in-between.

"How do you want to do this?" Sokka asked putting his arms behind his head fro cushioning.

"Just go one step at a time and tell me how it felt for you." Toph said.

"Ok, lets start at the beginning."

"Oh, and I was hoping you would start in the end." Toph sarcastically shot.

"Ignoring that."

"Ok so yes it was a BIG surprise to wake up this morning blindfolded and also so rudely woken up. How did you get it on me without waking me up any way?"

"You are a hard sleeper Snoozles. Continue." Toph stated with light pink on her face.

"Ok then, Breakfast was next, man I didn't even get changed, but anyway it was weird to say the least. I have never had to eat by feel and smell alone before, I think the butter incident is proof enough of that. But after you taught me the way you eat it was a little easier."

"I think, though, it was the taste the threw me off the most."

"The taste?" Toph asked raising an eyebrow.

"yeah, it was like I could taste everything in the food, even the faint traces of spices and some burned specks from the fire was in it. Odd, but not unpleasant."

"Next was getting dressed. I didn't need you in the room you know." Sokka blushed annoyed.

"Oh come on you needed help finding the closet and its not like I could see you anyway." Toph chuckled.

"Movin' on to the morning torture drill. It was way beyond different. I swear to the Spirits I am luckily to be alive right now after all that."

Toph just patted Sokka's head, "poor sweet baby."

"So how did you manage that last move then sword boy." Toph asked truly curious.

Sokka thought for a moment.

"It was strange, but after fighting for so long I could _feel _stuff. It was like I could feel the earth shake and by using that I moved and dodged before whatever you had hit me."

Toph sat there amazed, Sokka had stumbled onto how she gets around normally under a stressful situation like that and he isn't even a bender. She knew he would not be able to 'see' like she or Aang can, but it was still enough that he could fight if something happened.

"Not bad ponytail, I think the next part was your bath." Toph said mischievously.

"Not going there, I now will forever hate slippery soap. That's all you are getting out of me." Sokka said defensively.

"Next was our lovely stroll through the busy streets of the Royal city. Aside from running into more people than I care to count, you could have helped me out you know, we went into the overpowering spice store."

Sokka gave Toph a hard 'look' before continuing.

"For that place it was definitely the smell that hit me the hardest. I have been there with Katara before and it was never anywhere near that bad."

"Now you know why I usually stay away from that place." Toph said.

"After the 'taste test' that I will get you back for. We went to find lunch."

"Don't forget what happened when you knocked me down." Toph accused shaking the earth beneath them.

"oh I don't think you will let me." Sokka said worriedly.

"And what did you learn from that?" Toph demanded.

"Aaa…No touchy de feety?" Sokka squeaked out.

"Remember that. Now as to how you managed to get to the restaurant."

"I told you already I smelled something really good cooking and just followed it." Sokka explained.

Toph just sign and waved it off as another mystery of life.

"I guess the next thing was when you stopped that big guy." Toph said.

"Yeah that was more weird than anything else. After finding out what was going on and realizing what was happening I ran for him by where I heard his voice. I grabbed where I assumed his hand would be. Luckily for me I was right. But when I threw him it was a lot easier than normal." Sokka explained before pausing.

"Go on"

"Well it was like I could feel his entire body. I knew where his center of balance was and just shifted it right until I could throw him like nothing."

"Impressive Sokka, I will admit that."

Sokka was letting his ego grow when Toph asked him her last question.

"So what do you think about the whole blind thing?"

"Amazed is a word that comes to mind. Without my eyes to see everything it was like all my other senses were working overtime. Even if I couldn't 'see' anything it wasn't like I couldn't do anything. I could eat, walk around, fight a little, talk and enjoy others company without any real problems at all."

"So you did learn something after all. Just because someone is blind doesn't make them weak or defenseless or anything like that." Toph spoke out, with a small hint of annoyance at the end.

"Toph you know I have never thought of you like that right?"

"Yeah I know you are of the few."

There was a peaceful silence between the two before Sokka spoke up again.

"You know there was another part that was kind of cool."

"And what was that?" Toph asked.

"Touch and voice." Sokka said.

Toph was silent waiting for an explanation.

"Well whenever I shook someone's hand I could tell if they were old or young, male or female, big or small. I felt the warm in their hand and grip; it was like I could get a glimpse as to what they were like without seeing them." Sokka described as he brought his arms down.

"As for their voice. It was much easier to tell how they were, it was easier to tell how they were feeling, you know happy or angry kind of thing. I have never heard it in people before. Like when Mei-lin was talking to me I could hear her anger and nervousness clearer."

Toph had a small slight gin forming on her face at that memory. If Sokka was able to read people like that maybe she could have some fun, and get a prize of teasing Sokka. She carefully placed her hand on top of Sokka's and lean herself so they were shoulder to shoulder.

The reaction was instant; Sokka froze in place from the contact of Toph. And Slowly turned his head toward her.

"So you are saying that just by touching or 'holding' onto someone you can tell what they are like and what they are feeling?" Toph asked softly with a little allure in her voice.

Sokka was now blushing and was having trouble forming words right.

"Www-well kinda, I-I am a little new at it but I can get a general idea." Sokka managed nervously 'staring' straight ahead.

"Really? Maybe we should test it." Toph stated with her grin widening as she went for the kill. She turned her head and softly asked in Sokka's ear.

"So what do I feel like to you?"

Sokka had officially shutdown.

INSIDE SOKKA'S MIND.

A bunch of chibi sized Sokkas' were running around like mad. Red warning lights are flashing everywhere.

"WARNING, WARNING." Cried the alarms

"Commander we have a situation sir." Came one of the chibi Sokka's in uniform.

"What is it sergeant?" Came the voice of the head chibi wearing a polar-wolf helmet.

"Sir, it seems that Toph Bei Fong is trying to seduce Sokka, Sir."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CERTAIN OF THIS?!" Roared the commander chibi-Sokka.

"Sir, we are getting calls from touch, hearing, and scent, sir. We got a call from the men working the heart and it seems to be going into overload, Sir." The sergeant explained.

"Communications what's happing out there?" shouted the commander.

"Sir, it seems that Toph is holding Sokka's hand and is leaning against his left shoulder. It has also been reported that she whispered into his ear, but is unknown what she said because the guys from the left ear all have passed out. Sir." The communications chibi-Sokka wearing glasses reported.

"Whats going on out there?"

"Sir, Toph has just blown into the left ear in a attempt to blow the bangs from her face."

"Sir, we have a call from the boys downstairs and they want to go into stage two, Sir."

"Denied, you hear me, tells those idiots that they are not allowed to do anything without my orders." Ordered the commander chibi.

"Sir, Emotions are reporting in and say that this might be for real, no falseness was detected by the new system." Reported another chibi-Sokka

"Understood," the commander than stood up and began to give orders, "Listen up everyone, Toph maybe trying to seduce Sokka. We have reason to believe this might be real we are going to follow this out and see where it goes. I want reports every second and no one do anything stupid understood!"

"SIR, YES SIR."

"Sir, downstair-"

"I said DENIED, THAT'S AN ORDER."

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD

Sokka regained his senses and turned his head toward Toph.

"Umm, c-can you say that again?" Sokka asked dumbfounded.

Toph light grin became even wider as she felt his heart rate race and spoke to him again.

"I said do you think you could tell me what I feel like." She said calmly still in close distance.

Sokka breathed in trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. He flipped his hand around so he could hold hers better.

"Well your hand is rough, but very warm. I guess it means you are strong from your bending but the warmth lets me know how gentle and friendly you are with others."

Toph blushed. 'Dang that was really romantic, damn him.' Toph thought.

"Is that all?" She asked moving a little closer.

(Gulp) "Not everything, your voice tells me a lot too. You normally have a sarcastic and mischievous tone in your voice, that lets me know when you are playing around or have a fun idea to play on someone, but right now it is soft and 'compelling' like how you talk with close friends or umm someone you care about." Sokka stated the last part nervously while blushing.

Toph's own blush was slowly matching the fire nation red. She brought her hand to brush the bangs from her face more to remove the blush than to remove the hair.

"So I am strong but gentle with my friends, and my voice right now is compelling to you?" She asked letting her own nervousness escape.

Sokka nodded his head unable to make a vocal response.

Toph breathed in and smiled a genuine pure smile. 'I wonder if he knows he can make me feel this way a little too often. I guess he deserves something for all my teasing.'

Toph took her left hand and brought it to Sokka's cheek. Sokka nearly jumped from the contact.

"So tell me what do you feel from this touch?" Toph said before closing the distance from their faces.

For Sokka it was like a shock from every cell in his body. The kiss wasn't hard or soft. Wasn't lustful but gentle and loving. He could feel the pressure from Toph's lips completely and the warmth therein. He could almost swear he could feel her heartbeat from the contact. So he did something that his body was 'commanding' him to do and kissed her back with the same feelings.

Even if it wasn't long the kiss wasn't anywhere near short as the two separated.

Toph lay back and rested her head against Sokka's shoulder. Sokka place his arm behind her for support, both 'staring' out at the beautiful sunset not even knowing it was going on.

They were lost to themselves, that was until they heard something a little ways off.

"See Mai I told you it was a good idea to relax in the Gaang spot and enjoy the view today." Came the voice of an amused Zuko.

"I know and the soft pillows to rest on really made it very comfortable." Replied a relaxed Mai coolly.

Both Toph and Sokka stiffened. After a few moments the silence was broken.

"H-how long?" asked a panicky Sokka.

"Whole thing buddy." Zuko replied. "Must say you are going to have to tell me more of your day, maybe you can even try telling me the kind of person I am."

Mai giggle softly. "Just remember Zuko, don't whisper into his ear."

That gained a blush form both Toph and Sokka so bright that the sun wasn't even needed anymore.

"Mai what time is it?" Sokka asked calmly.

"Just after sunset, why?" Mai asked, and then saw Zuko had a worried expression drawn on his face.

"Thank you." Sokka said as he reached back and untied the blindfold.

He blinked a few times to get his eyes readjusted to the visual world and then turned towards Zuko with a smile on his face.

"Aa Sokka…buddy you ok?" Zuko asked as he slowly stood up.

"Perfect." Sokka answered smiling happily as he reached for his boomerang.

Zuko now took off running with Sokka right behind him yelling about being a 'mood spoiler'.

"Well I guess that's all the fun for today." Said Mai as she stood up only to be staring at a shaking earthbender.

"Not all the fun." Toph announced cracking her knuckles.

By the time everyone came to dinner in the palace, Zuko had a few new bumps to his head and some clothes torn and Mai was covered head to toe in dirt. Toph and Sokka walked right in like nothing happened, hand-in-hand.

The End

**And there you have it the conclusion of my fanfic Blind Bet. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as I have writing it.**

**I want to thank all the people that review and gave me ideas, it's because of people like you that people like me can have so much fun.**

**It was so much fun. I even blindfolded myself one morning and did everything I normally do to get an idea of what it was like for Sokka. It was really kinda fun try it sometime.**

**Until next time.**

**Take care and remember. Never make drunken bets with evil earthbenders.**


End file.
